A Child's Pain
by Devils Angels
Summary: Inuyasha is young and hated by everyone. One day, a demon shows up and kills his father. His mother dies soon afterward. Will he ever meet someone who accepts him? Inu/Kag*


"A Childs Pain"  
  
By: Joy-Chan and Kagome5  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. Part of this was written by Joy-chan and part by Kagome5. We came up with a plot, and then wrote it, sentence by sentence over AIM. We copied and pasted it and posted it. The Penname Devils Angels is our joined account.  
  
**Life's Little Games**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat in a high tree, looking at the humans below. He was a curious 7 year old half demon.  
  
He watched silently as the children played beneath him, seeming so full of joy and happiness. He looked on intently and sighed, wondering what it'd be like to play with them; but he knew they'd never accept him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey can I play?" Inuyasha asked picking up the ball.  
  
"NO! WE DON'T PLAY WITH HALF -BREEDS!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
His silver-furred dog ears swiveled atop his head, listening to the children's laughter. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of the children's happiness; something he knew he could never experience.  
  
'Sometimes I wish I wasn't born....' He thought sadly looking down at the children yet again. 'Or at least....I wish I could fit in some place; either with humans...or with demons...'  
  
Right then, Inuyasha's nose picked up a familiar scent. He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of who he knew, was there. Climbing down from the tree, he scrambled into the forest. Then, he spotted her.  
  
"Mama!" he shouted. The woman turned around and saw the face her half-demon child. She greeted him with open arms.  
  
'Mother.' Inuyasha thought happily racing to her loving arms. 'The only one to ever accept me.... The only one who'll ever love me for what I am. Her...and father.'  
  
"Mother!" He smiled rushing too her ignoring the menacing glances they received from the rest of the villagers. They always would get looks like that and soon got accustomed to everything done against them. After all, there wasn't much of a choice.  
  
Inuyasha also had his father. Unlike his mother, Sakura, his father was demon. He looked out for him and Mother, even though he was often cursed for it. Inutashio wasn't even allowed among the villagers.  
  
Inutashio was full dog-demon, so his presence was not tolerated. He lived outside the village. Once a day, Inuyasha and his mother would visit him, where he lived with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's full demon, half brother.  
  
"Mother do we have to go and visit father?" Inuyasha asked his tiny eyes full of anxiety. His mother smiled at Inuyasha and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to visit his father; it was just that every time they went, the demons would treat them like dirt. Well, whenever his father wasn't around that is. When he was around, they'd be treated like royalty.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Inuyasha we're headed there now." His mother said softly. "Don't worry we'll be fine"  
  
Not only did the other demons treat him like dirt without his father around, so would Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru hated him because of his human side. He had always despised humans because of their weak emotions and petty dreams.  
  
Sakura and Inuyasha walked side by side, hand in hand. Before them, a huge castle loomed. It didn't take long to get there, but the castle was so huge, Inuyasha was surprised that it couldn't be seen from the village.  
  
"Hello, pup." Sesshoumaru greeting in his usual, emotionless tone.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said greeting him with a friendly tone; just as his mother told him too. He always listened to his mother, no matter how much he didn't like his brother.  
  
Inuyasha's mother smiled at Sesshomaru sweetly as the demon let them in. Sesshomaru merely growled at them both not caring whether that was his brother or his father's wife. She was human, and Inuyasha was part human. And humans in his eyes were to be hated.  
  
Sakura, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru walked into a large room. Below them, a red carpet led to a throne. Upon the throne, sat Inutashio.  
  
Inutashio stood up and let Inuyasha run into his arms. Sesshoumaru could only growl. Inutashio glared at him, making him stop.  
  
"How have you been, my son?" The great Demon Lord asked, his voice booming through the great room.  
  
"Good! Mother baked some fresh bread last night!"  
  
"That's good." His father replied. "I take it you've both been treated well in the village?"  
  
Inuyasha winced and faked a smile. "Yes! Always daddy!" He said hugging his father once more.  
  
His mother smiled and watched as they hugged and walked up to them.  
  
Sesshomaru merely growled at them and shot death glares at him.  
  
'Father, how can you love a weakling human?' He thought extremely angered.  
  
Just then, another demon entered the room.  
  
"My Lord!" He started. "The castle in under siege! Ryuukotsusei is back!" he panted for breath.  
  
"Alright, Kouga. Alert the troops! Be on your guard!" Inutashio ordered.  
  
He turned to his wife and young son. "Leave! These are dangerous demons! Flee this place!"  
  
"Daddy? Daddy what's going on?" Inuyasha asked running up to his father.  
  
"Inuyasha stay back! You stay with your mother!" He yelled pushing Inuyasha back gently, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.  
  
"Mother what's gonna happen to us?" He asked looked up at his mother. His mother didn't answer though; she just stared at the door with a look of fear on her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha dear, you go hide." She whispered.  
  
"But daddy told us both too!"  
  
"That's right, whelp. Go and hide. Dad and I can take care of Ryuukotsusei." Sesshoumaru snarled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his half brother with sad eyes and then his mother. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Honey, I want you to run."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Both of you! Leave!" Inutashio yelled. "I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of you!"  
  
"GO!" He yelled pushing his wife back.  
  
"But--"  
  
"DO IT NOW!" He said sternly getting his weapon ready and shooting glances full of anxiety at his wife and son.  
  
Inuyasha mother took a step back and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Come on we have to go." She said abruptly carrying her son to the back door.  
  
"Mother what about daddy?"  
  
She stopped and looked back at his father silently.  
  
"I......I don't know."  
  
"We have to help him mother!" Inuyasha said, struggling in her arms.  
  
"No, my son! We must leave! It is your father's wish."  
  
"But....I LOVE YOU DADDY!"  
  
Inutashio looked back at his son and nodded. Then, he headed off toward the battle, Kouga and Sesshoumaru in tow.  
  
Once outside, Inuyasha and his mother ran for the village. But, before they got there, Ryuukotsusei found them.  
  
"So. You are the wife and young son of the Demon Lord, Inutashio," Ryuukotsusei stated, rather than asked.  
  
Inuyasha's mother didn't answer she just stood in front of Inuyasha momentarily protecting him from the demon.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Stay back, Inuyasha." She said sternly putting an arm out to block Ryuukotsusei's sight of Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked stepping back a bit glaring at the demon fearlessly.  
  
The demon smirked. "Brave little wench aren't you? But then again, that's not going to be much help, human dirt." He said approaching her.  
  
"INUYASHA RUN!" She yelled as the demon grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Back, you beast!" Inuyasha heard his father call out.  
  
Inutashio's sword pierced through Ryuukotsusei's tough armor, making the great serpent roar in pain.  
  
"You loathsome dog!" The serpent hissed, hitting Inutashio, making him slam into a tree.  
  
"Inutashio!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"RUN!" the Demon Lord grunted.  
  
Mother grabbed Inuyasha and ran for the village.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get out of this mothers grasp. "DADDY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"  
  
Inutashio looked back and looked at his son sadly and mouthed an ' I love you ' to Inuyasha and his mother as they continued to flee.  
  
"DADDY!!!!" Inuyasha continued to yell squirming in his mothers arms.  
  
"Inuyasha......." His mother said trying to calm him.  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You listen to your mother!" His father yelled pushing Ryuukotsusei back.  
  
Inuyasha froze. 'D....Daddy?'  
  
Inutashio pushed the great demon serpent back away from his beloved family. He knew this fight wouldn't last long.  
  
He could hear the calls of Inuyasha, but he ignored them.  
  
Finally, he was able to pierce the sword through Ryuukotsusei's heart.  
  
With the last of the serpent's strength, he lashed out, giving Inutashio deep gashes in his chest and stomach.  
  
Inutashio gasped in pain using his remaining strength to slash the demon in half assuring its death.  
  
"INUTASHIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His mother screamed rushing to his father's side.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Inutashio looked up at them with gratitude in his eyes. "Sakura.....Inu...Yasha.....You're both okay....." He said between breaths grimacing at the pain he felt.  
  
"Inutashio! Are you alright?" His mother yelled as tears pooled out of her eyes.  
  
His father smiled and looked at his wife. "I'm okay." He whispered.  
  
"I just want you to be happy......Be safe." He said quietly falling to his knees.  
  
"INUTASHIO!" She said sobbing and trying to conceal Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't cry you.. know I hate for my wife to cry." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood while behind his wife Inuyasha's little sobs were heard.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen... I want you to take care of yourself. And when you find the woman you love when you grow up....Protect her with your life." He said smiling.  
  
"I love you both. Remember that." He whispered falling to the ground breathing his very last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We hope you liked it! More chapters to come! Ch.2 up soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
